This is how we met
by IssaLifeisstrange
Summary: This is a story how max and Chloe met. Max takes a walk on a sunny day and bumps into a mysterious girl, is this a beginning of a new relationship, or is it just the end and was just a accident?
1. Chapter 1

Heey I was wondering if I should make a story


	2. Chapter 2

Heey I was wondering if I should make a story

It was a sunny day and max was walking down the street for a walk. She put in her earbuds and and started listening to music.

Max POV

I started singing to the music. It was such a beautiful day out, this would be a perfect shot for a picture. I took out my camera from my bag and took a shot of the sky, the picture came out and I looked and it and smiled I but both the camera and the picture back in my bag and started walking and singing to the music again. When its a beautiful day out like this I always get so happy and get in a good mood I thought to myself. I started to get thirsty so I decided to go to the store to bye something to drink. As I was nearing the store I got my phone to change the song, not paying attention a force hit me and my phone fell from my hands and went crashing to the floor and my earbuds fell out my ears. This is day took a down spiral I thought to myself. Then I felt a warm sensation on my arms and I looked up and a girl was holding me so I could keep my balance. I stared into her blue piercing eyes, wow I thought her eyes are beautiful, wait what did I say that this is a stranger for god sakes.

She brought me out of my thoughts. She said "um hello you there, you Ok?" I got out of my trance and said "um ugh yea sorry I'm uh yea" she smirked at me and said "you better watch were you are going next time, your eyes were glued to that phone she said laughing" I replied "oh you think you're funny, I was just changing a song and hey you could have moved out the way if you were paying attention. What you did this on purpose mysterious girl" she put her hands up in defense and laughed "ohh did I hit a nerve, maybe I did do it on purpose maybe I didn't" I said "well I have to get going have a nice day" as I was about to walk away she said "wait" and she picked up my phone "you might be needing this, and the names Choe by the way" and she handed me my phone and our hands brushed together and I felt this nice sensation and it made my spine tingle and mad me shivered. She smirked and walked away.

I just standed there in awe as the girl walked away. Why did I feel that way when she was around me? I thought to myself . I put in back my head phones and listened to the music and started walking . I started smiling and getting butterflys in my stomach just thinking about that girl. I just kept on walking and forgot all about how thirsty I was and about going to the store.

Should I keep going or nah?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Again

I got back to my dorm and I flopped back on my bed, and kept on playing the scenario in my head over and over in my head. Why can't I get this girl out my head, and her eyes I can't stop thinking about them. It has me in some sort of a trance and can look into them forever and just see through her and see wow there max you need to calm down here. Just think of something else I thought, umm what about that perfect shot you had of that sky earlier let's think about that max I thought. That sky was so beautiful and blue just like that girl Chloe's eyes. Ugh max stop thinking about her let's think about um let's think about ughhh i got nothing. I put the pillow over my head and let out a frustrated sigh. I just layed there and closed my eyes and try to blank out my mind.

I woke up and all I saw darkness, I removed the pillow of my head and threw it across the room I opened my eyes and sat up. I squinted the damn sun is blinding me, I grabbed my phone to check what time it is I nearly fell of my bed. Oh my god class starts in 10 minutes I jumped up and got changed and put new clothes on and my shoes on. I took my bag and started putting the things I need in it. I got ready in a record of time. I have like 5 minutes to get there. I ran out the dorm.

I ran and got to me class just a couple seconds to spare. The thing that sucks is that I was the last person to go in the room so I felt like everybody was looking at me. I was breathing heavily and the teacher walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "are you Ok max?" I replied in heavy breaths " yea its just.. I was late... And nvm" he said "Ok" and I walked to my desk and I sat down and started taking out things. Jesus I thought to myself I think that's the most I ran in my whole entire life.

Throughout the class I took the notes i needed i tryed to pay attention, but then i zone out. I just looked out the window and started day dreaming. I didn't notice the class was over until warren came up to me and brought me out my thoughts "hey max" he said I looked up and he was smiling at me. Hey warren "I said" he said "do you want to work with me for the partner assignment thing" there is a partner assignment? I thought "yea sure" he replied " that's great I know a place we can go to do it and we can take my car" he wants to do the partner assignment now I thought to myself " yea sure let's go"

We arrived at the place were students at Blackwell usually go to hang out and eat. We went in and sat down we ordered something to eat and drink. He said "so" and started explaining the stuff we were going to do for the assignment when he finished he asked "do you have any questions?" I replied " no, but I'll be right back warren I have to got to the bathroom, I think that drink I drank went straight threw me. He laughed and said Ok.

I walked in the bathroom and my heart almost fell out my chest, it was Chloe she was washing her hands. She looked and my direction and smirked at me "well at I think I have a stalker" I scoffed and said " yea right I'm just here to eat and go to the bathroom" "sure that's right" she said still smirking. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom, when I got out she was leaning against the stall waiting for me. "Hey" she said. I jumped and nearly fell " Jesus Chloe you scared me" "wow you remember my name, someone's been thinking about me" " no I haven't for your information I said a little aggressive" "ohhh feisty" she laughed. I just walk to the sink and wash my hands, then I feel a warm sensation on my back. Then I notice she up against me , she whispers in my ear "so I haven't gotten your name yet" my heart was beaten so fast I thought it was going to just out my chest, I felt that familiar rush in my body and that familiar tingly sensation up and down my spine. My mind went blank I moved away and dryer off my hands, I looked over at her and she was smirking at me again. I said "um what brings you here" she replies "oh what in a restaurant in a restroom, like you said I'm here just to eat and go to the bathroom. But I guess I'll get going then" she smiled and started walking out. I graves her arm and said "wait hold on" she spun around and our faces were so close to each other. My breath hitched and my hear was beating faster. "What is your name" she said out lips inches apart.

I reply back "uhhh um its max my name is max" she smiled and reached over behind me near my back pocket. My heart starting beating really fast at this point, then she grabbed something, and took it out my pocket. I looked at the object in her hand and it was my phone " hey what are you doing with my phone" I tryed to grab it, but she back away then she looked at my phone. "Its not like you can get into my phone, it has a password. She gave me her familiar smirk and said " nope you forgot to close your phone", then she gave me me my phone back and I put it back in my back pocket. " well I have to get going, we'll probably see each other again" I groaned and said " I'm sure we will Chloe" and I walked out.

I walked back to warren " um I'm sorry warren that it tool so long" he smiled and said " its Ok max, but are you Ok you look all flustered " I said " uh yea I am" okay he said, them we started working on the assignment again I looked behind me and saw Chloe leaving and giving me her familiar smirk. I turned back and felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach.

Well I guess I saw her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We finished eating, and finished most of the assignment. I looked and my phone to check the time and said "we should leave its starting to get late warren and I can finish the rest of the assignment before I go to sleep". He looked up at me and said " yea sure let's leave, but are you sure you want to finish the rest of the assignment I can do it." I replied "no its Ok warren it's fine I can do it, you did most of it anyways." He laughed and got up and said " Ok let's get going then" I got up and we grabed our things and left.

Through out the car ride I just looked out the window and try not to think about Chloe. Warren brought me out my thoughts and said "we are here." I looked at him and said "oh thanks for the ride warren and I had fun" he smiled at me and said " me too" i was about to get out the car when warren said "hey wait hold on, maybe we should go out to the movies sometime or something maybe more then friends if you want." I was taken a back by what he said, I was surprised I only really saw warren as a friend and nothing else. Being the person I am I didn't say no I said "um maybe I'll think about warren, look warren your a nice guy but I'm not sure I only really look at you as a friend, I'll think about it tho." He gave me a disappointed look because I didn't give him the answer he wanted.

He said "yea its fine I get it, take the much time you need to think about it have a nice night max." I said have a good night too and I got out and he drove off.

I walked to my dorm and opened the door and went inside. I put my bag down and went to change into my night clothes. I layed on my bed, I feel exhausted I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and I thought I should say goodnight to my mom and dad. I scrolled down my contacts and I saw a new contact on my phone it said mysterious girl. What how did this get in my phone then I thought back to when Chloe took my phone she must have put in her number. I just sat there looking at the word mysterious girl, tying to decided whether or not of I should text her.

Fuck it I thought to myself and I sent

MAXHey, Chloe?

I layed there for a couple minutes and I heard my notifaction go off I grabbed my phone really quick and check the notification and smile when I saw it was Chloe who texted me back. I bit my lip and clicked on it. It said

Chloe: hey stalker, miss me already?

I scoffed and replied back with

Max: yea right, and you shouldn't be talking Chloe it only took you a couple minutes to reply you're the one missing me.

Chloe:: you're to funny max.

Max: how did your number get into my phone, did you put it in here I know you did.

Chloe: whhhaaat I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know how it got in there.

I rolled my eyes and replied with

Max: I know you did it Chloe stop playing stupid

Chloe: maybe I did it on purpose maybe I didn't you will never know

Max:can we talk about what happen in the bathroom

Chloe: sorry I have to go goodnight max

Really Chloe avoiding the question, I set a alarm on my phone and shut my phone off. And I just layed there thinking about the bathroom incident and my heart started beating faster thinking about it. I tryed to clear my mind, then after awile I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max POV

I heard my alarm go off and I groaned, I grabbed my phone and turned the alrarm off. I got up and grabbed the stuff I need and went to the bathroom.

When I got there I started to brush my teeth,I looked at my self in the mirror.

I looked tired I thought.

When I got finished brushing my teeth I went to go take a shower I let the water run down me I did what I had to do and I got out. I walked back to my room and got changed into my normal clothes.I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phones and looked at the time.

It was 7:30, class doesnt start until 8:00. Then I remembered Chloe, I went to gp text her I typed in

Max: Hey

A few minutes went by that felt like hours and I heard a notification I looked at my phone it said

Chloe: sorry who's this?

Max:haha so funny its max you should know who this is your the one that put your number in my phone.

Chloe: first I find myself very funny and second I dont know what your talking about.

Max:of course you don't know but anyways can we talk about what happened in the bathroom.

Chloe: ...

Max:at the restaurant you know

Chloe:well it was nice talking to ya buuttt I have to go.

Max: ...

I sighed and put my shoes on and grabbed my bag and left my room and walked to my class.

I just took the notes I needed and thought was important and jusy listened to the teacher talk. When the class was over I just tried to get out there as fast a possible to avoid warren.

Then I heard behind me "hey max wait up"

I whispered under my breather damnit and turned around slowly and wave "oh hey warren I would like to chat but"-

He cut me off and said "hey Max you made up your mind about going to the movies with me" he smiled at me.

I looked at him "um idk yet".

"

"oh okay just let me know" warren replied

"Okay I will I have to go bye Warren" i turned around and walked away, I feel bad and warren Is nice guy but I dont feel the same the way he feels for me.

I walked down the hall and wouldn't you know I see Chloe talked to a security guard and he's yelling at her I over hear the security person say

"Chloe I told you many times you can't be here you're expelled"!

"I know that you don't need to boss me around, I'm just here to see a friend!" She replied.

"I swear Chloe you're going to get me fired you leave now or I'll bring you out this building myself!"

She stormed off I looked down and walked fast trying to avoid her our shoulders hit each other.

Chloe said "hey asshole watch where you going!" Then she saw it was me her eyes soften "oh its you hey".

" hey we still need to talk about what happened in the bathroom."I replied

"Uh I need to go" Chloe said she was turning around and I grabbed her arm and spun her around and held on her arm. She had a smirk on her face.

"Ok Chloe you're not running away this time you keep avoiding this and I'm not letting you go this easily." I said still hold on her arm.

She laughed " you're making a scene people are looking" she said with a smirk.

I replied with anger "you think this is funny" I pulled her out of the halls causing a bigger scene and have people look at us and I pulled her towards the dorms to my room. I opened my door and pushed her in my room and closed the door.

AUTHORS NOTE

hey I dont know iif anyone is reading this story but if you have any ideas for this story or how to improve my writing just let me I know I'll try to update soon.. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max POV

I walked in my room and closed the door I looked at Chloe and she had her arms crossed and had a smirk on her face.

"You done with you're little outburst" Chloe said with still a smirk on her face."

I breathed out slowly trying to remain calm "yes now talk."

"Talk about what" she replied back.

"Really Chloe this is why I brought you here its about what happened in the bathroom now talk." Chloe said " Ok Ok I dont know what it was about" I stared at her and crossed my arms. "I seriously i don't know."

I stared into her eyes and said okay. I sighed and sat down,Chloe watching my evey move. Put my hands on face. "I'm sorry about that its just school and homework and this person keeps asking me to go to the movies with them but I don't like them like that and this person likes me more then a friend I dont know what to say, its just been really stressful."

I heard her walk up towards me and removed my hands from my face and looked into my eyes wow I thought her eyes are beautiful,wait what did I say.

Chloe said "its okay I get it I know how you feel, what about we go and hang out donyou can just clear you mind and forget about this mess for a couple hours and have some fun."

I looked at her "I don't know you, you can be a serial killer for all I know." She laughed and said "well max you'll just have to find out and cmon have some fun and if we keep bumping into eachother a lot so maybe its a sign."

"Okay fine I said why not you're right let's go." I said

She smiler and said "now that's the spirit."

I got up and I followed her out the dorm and we got stares and then I saw that Victoria and her friend we laughing and whispering. Chloe just looked at them gave them the middle finger and said fuck off. I looked down and gave a small smile, I dont know why I smiled but that's for my thoughts for later.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey for the people that are reading this I'm sorry this was short but I'll try to update this as quick as I can. Have a wonderful day. (:


End file.
